Wait For You
by jularti
Summary: Marti has to leave her love behind. Will they find each other again?
1. Walk Away

I do not own Hellcats or any of the characters. Everything belongs to CW

"I'm walking away…" she had said. All he could do was stand there, unable to move, frozen in place. His mind didn't seem to be able to process the meaning quick enough, for as he stood there, raindrops slowly beginning to make their way down from the sky, he watched her. He knew she was waiting for him to say something, but no words could escape his mouth. True to her word, she then slowly turned around and walked away.

He watched her go until he couldn't see the smallest outline of her figure. And still, he continued to watch. The rain, now falling heavily was warm and salty, as they rolled down his face and traces caught on his lips. Maybe it was his tears mixed in. He didn't know and didn't care, because now all he could hear was the three words she said, "I'm walking away", finally running themselves through his mind. Her eyes burned as realization hit him. At last, he somehow found a way to lift his suddenly heavy feet to his black Mercedes and sat there.

Julian turned on the radio and laid back in his seat, still wet from the rain. He stared into the direction that Marti had walked towards and stared, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, or maybe it was hope, to see her come back telling him it was a mistake. He waited, but yet she did not appear. Looking down at the clock, he didn't realize he had sat there for two hours, just staring. Finally, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and drove home.

-…

Marti walked into her room in Cheertown, laid down on her bed, and cradled her pillow. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she thought of Julian. The two years they had been together had been amazing, but after graduation in a week, she would have to leave to New York for her new apprenticeship for four months, then straight to Connecticut, since she was accepted to Yale Law. Julian was so proud of her when she got her acceptance into law school. She then proceeded to tell him how little time they would have together. That was when the mood instantly shifted. She thought back to the fight she and Julian had a few weeks before.

_ "I'll wait for you", Julian had told her when she told him her news._

"_You know I can't ask you to do that," Marti explained, "you've been through all of this and I'm just starting out. You have a family and an amazing career. I need time to figure my own path"._

"_I can give you time," Julian countered, "anything you need. You know I would. I love you"._

"_Julian, asking you to wait is unfair to you. I plan on doing this apprenticeship in New York then I have to go to Yale, pass the bar, and become a lawyer. I have to develop myself as a lawyer and a person. You have to understand, I just want you to be happy!"_

"_You make me happy" he said, and held her tight._

And that was that. Marti knew from the conversation that Julian would not let her go unless she made the move. She just hadn't realized how painful it would be.


	2. Breakeven

Julian Parrish sat alone in his room. He could hear his sister, Jenny murmuring something in the background. She had come to stay with him for the weekend, since his ex was dropping off Nikki, his daughter the next day. Julian had planned for a romantic weekend with Marti for weeks. He planned to show her the new house he bought, hoping to ask her to move in with him, and start building a life together. But when his ex called with an emergency, he had no choice.

He had come into the house with Jenny saying "hello", and "why are you back?" but had ignored it and walked right into his room. Tears flowed out of his already swollen eyes as apprehension came to him, that he could no longer go back to the home that he, and hopefully Marti would have built together. It would simply be too embarrassing, and although he felt he should go back, at least to talk to her, his pride was too strong. Yet, as he sat in his room, his eyes continued to drift towards the framed photos of Marti and himself, happily laughing on his nightstand. The pictures were taken the year before when Julian had taken Marti to a concert of her favorite band for their one-year anniversary.

_Savanna opened the door before he had a chance to knock. _

"_Hey there Professor! Or Julian? Or something else you'd like me to call you? Mr, Parrish?" Savanna nervously stuttered._

"_Julian is fine, thanks" he smiled._

"_Marti looks fabulous by the way. We went out yesterday and bought this beautiful blue dress, and it just looks amazing. And she picked out that tie for you, oh, which I see that you're wearing. She's still getting ready but she'll be out in like two seconds."_

_ As if on cue, Marti stepped out of her room and Julian froze. Their eyes locked and they held their gazes. _

"_Umm, well have fun you two. Marti, I won't wait up" Savanna winked and skipped away._

_ He walked towards her, "you look breathtaking" _

"_Thank you!"_

"_So this is why I had this tie tonight, so we could match?" he joked_

"_What can I say? I'm a bit of a romantic… well only with you" she laughed._

"_Well I'm glad, ready to go?"_

_ They went to a nice restaurant that Julian had made reservations for. "I have one last surprise for you"._

"_Really? Does it involve you and I in a hotel room, and naked?" she joked._

"_I thought that would be expected. Too hopeful?" he laughed, "but no," he handed her an envelope, "happy anniversary"._

_ She opened the envelope and read the card inside. 'I love you' it read. Tears gathered in her eyes. The couple had never verbally expressed these three words. But it worked for them. Both were guarded, afraid of the possibility of being hurt, until today. "Thank you!" she leaned over the table and kissed him. She sat back down and put her hands back into the envelope and pulled out two tickets to her favorite band, "The Script". Tickets that have been sold out since they had first come out eight months ago._

_ Their date had been amazing, they had gone back to the hotel after the concert and made love all night long. "I love you too" he heard her whisper as she snuggled into him, thinking he was asleep. He smiled and held her closer. _

Julian got up and turned on the radio. He couldn't let his sister hear him as he cried; he wouldn't be able to deal with the questions tonight. Just his luck, "Breakeven" played on the radio but he didn't have the strength to change the station. He just laid back on his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to imagine life without Marti.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break_

_No it don't break_

_No it don't break even no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_


End file.
